


Сказка — ложь, да в ней намёк

by Leshaya, WTF_Superfamily_2018



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Crossover, M/M, Mermaid Tony Stark
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 15:33:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13930035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leshaya/pseuds/Leshaya, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Superfamily_2018/pseuds/WTF_Superfamily_2018
Summary: Ещё ни одна русалка не сумела привязать к себе живого, и ни один живой не захотел по доброй воле остаться с русалкой.





	Сказка — ложь, да в ней намёк

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на спецквест по заданию: карта Таро «Рыцарь мечей».  
> Рыцарь Мечей — это интеллектуализм, красноречие, независимость, хитрость. Человек, которому выпал такой Аркан в раскладе, почти наверняка немножко технократ, слегка циник; он может быть коварным, а может – напротив, легкомысленным.
> 
> Адский кроссовер с диснеевской и андерсеновской «Русалочкой»; Марвел-канон безжалостно переиначен в угоду авторскому замыслу (в частности, Пегги Картер умерла до крушения самолета с Кэпом на борту); неграфичное описание небольшого кровопускания.

В памяти Стива момент падения растянулся на целую вечность, хотя в реальности, наверное, продлился всего несколько секунд. Самолёт яркой точкой пролетел по небу и канул в море, подняв большую волну, которая, казалось, могла бы сообщить, указать... но в итоге лишь дошла до берегов безымянного островка и обрушилась на берег, не оставив после себя следов. Холодная вода обняла Стива, закрутила, потащила вниз; он боролся не жалея сил, но когда лёгкие загорелись огнём, всё-таки сделал вдох. Последним, что он помнил, было чьё-то прикосновение и чьё-то любопытное лицо.

А потом наступило долгое время-без-памяти.

***

Тритон утащил свою добычу в самую богатую свою сокровищницу, уложил в самую большую раковину, переливающуюся перламутром, и подключил стазис-установку. Многочисленные опыты показывали, что в своём естественном виде живые довольно быстро начинали портиться, несмотря на окружающий холод, а Тритон не выносил ничего некрасивого и сломанного. Новый экспонат коллекции — само совершенство! — хотелось сохранить как можно дольше, и Тритону было не жаль потратить на него драгоценную арк-энергию.

Он долго плавал вокруг раковины, лениво помахивая хвостом и получая откровенное эстетическое удовольствие. На очередном круге он решил, что совершенство незачем скрывать за лишней шкурой — и срезал её острыми когтями. Добыча — теперь стало очевидно, что это человек-мужчина — осталась нагой, и, как Тритон и думал, на перламутровом ложе стала выглядеть гораздо естественнее. 

Удовлетворённо кивнув сам себе, Тритон отправился по своим царским делам. Шебутной Ариэль он строго-настрого заказал заходить в сокровищницу — хотя обычно для сестрёнки он ничего не жалел, на этот раз делиться приобретением ему не хотелось. 

Уже через день его потянуло обратно, что было удивительно: редко какой добыче удавалось привлечь его внимание долее, чем требовалось для размещения в исключительно для неё предназначенном месте. Тритон неторопливо подплыл к раковине, проверил все показатели установки — те были в норме — и позволил себе уменьшить купол стазиса до размеров непосредственно человеческого тела. Новинку хотелось изучить поближе, и он не видел причин отказывать себе в этом.

Тритон долго трогал кожу, так похожую и непохожую на его. Она была такой же мягкой и гладкой — и вместе с тем немного теплее и розовее. Это тепло манило к себе, и Тритон, недолго думая, улёгся рядом, закинув хвост на конечности добычи. Он любовался тем, как красиво ало-золотая чешуя сочеталась с перламутром, как они подчёркивали и оттеняли сильные мышцы: непривычные, не свойственные русалкам, но, безусловно, идеальные. Тритон и не заметил, как заснул, и так сладко, как здесь, ему нигде ещё не спалось.

После этого не было и ночи, когда бы он не ложился на перламутровое ложе, осторожно поглаживая своё сокровище и любуясь им.

А спустя несколько лет к нему пришёл королевский астролог Флаундер, которому Тритон когда-то сам помог создать мощнейшую водяную линзу, и рассказал, что вскоре на Землю явится изгнанный бог. Что из-за этого изгнанного бога над сушей — и над обожаемым Тритоном морем! — нависнет нешуточная угроза. И что победить её сможет только команда героев. И что в этой команде непременно должен быть Тритон и — кто бы мог подумать? — его прекрасная добыча.

Чем больше Тритон узнавал подробностей, тем сильнее становилась его ледяная ярость. Ему предстояло собственноручно разбудить своё сокровище, вернуть к жизни, а значит — неминуемо расстаться с ним. Ещё ни одна русалка не сумела привязать к себе живого, и ни один живой не захотел по доброй воле остаться с русалкой.

Тритон кинулся в родную сокровищницу — успокаиваться. На этот раз он обхватил неподвижное тело и хвостом, и руками, прижался тесно-тесно, как будто его прямо сейчас должны были у него отобрать. Но и этого было мало. Поддавшись своему гневу, Тритон раскрыл рот, полный мелких острых зубов, и куснул свою добычу в плечо. Сквозь ранки просочилось несколько алых капель — стазис исправно работал, — и Тритон подхватил их языком, не дав раствориться в солёной воде. 

В голове взорвались чужие воспоминания. Вот его добыча... тонкий, тощий, ещё совсем не совершенный... и его друзья... и его мать... боль, и радость, и голод, и сомнения, и смелость, и страх — но больше всего боли. Стремясь отомстить за эту боль, Тритон укусил ещё и ещё, но с каждым укусом он невольно слизывал новые капли крови — и новые и новые картинки всплывали перед глазами.

Не выдержав груза неизведанных эмоций, Тритон отключился. В этом сне-обмороке ему почудился тихий голос:

«Эй... Эй! Кто ты?»

«Владыка морей и океанов, повелитель рек, озёр и ручьев, господин всех водных созданий и тварей, хозяин донных сокровищ».

«Хм... владыка, повелитель, господин, хозяин... а нормальное имя есть?»

«Тритон».

«Тони, значит. А я Стив, Стив Роджерс. Будем знакомы».

С тех пор они иначе друг друга и не называли.

***

Тритон... Тони... разрывался между троном, своей добычей... Стивом... и техническим перевооружением: война с богом требовала долгой и тщательной подготовки. Далеко не каждую ночь Тони удавалось лечь спать, но когда он ложился — то непременно рядом со Стивом, и непременно кусал его, потакая своей жажде общения с интересным существом. Они обсуждали всё на свете: человеческую и русалочью культуру, преимущества монархии и республики, вкусовые предпочтения земных и водных существ, предполагаемую стратегию будущей войны. Найдя очередную точку не-соприкосновения, они ругались так, что даже вечно холодная кровь Тони, казалось, вскипала, а Стив сердито замолкал. Но Тони никогда не наказывал его собственным молчанием, оправдывая себя эгоистичным желанием выманить у собеседника все возможные знания (и однажды вырвавшееся у Стива признание, что больше всего он боится снова погрузиться в своё беспамятное безвременье, было тут совсем ни при чём).

Потом Тони нашёл способ использовать арк-энергию для питания мобильных военных комплексов — но эти самые комплексы нужно было непременно сооружать на суше. Тони схватился за голову, потому что не мог даже мысли допустить о том, чтобы отдать такую мощь в руки людей. Конечно, был один вариант, но... Но.

Он долго разговаривал с Ариэль. Сестренка беспокойно морщила носик и нервно дёргала хвостом, но в итоге согласилась занять морской престол. Она как раз вошла в тот возраст, когда хотелось завести свой собственный гарем утопленников, а царицей это сделать было проще всего. Привязанность своего брата к одному-единственному — да к тому же живому! — человеку она понять не могла, как ни пыталась.

Напоследок Тони нежно потрепал её по кудрявой голове, подумав, что пары-другой сотен лет ей как раз хватит, чтобы наиграться в холодные и безответные игрушки. Царство оставалось в надёжных руках.

Стив не раз и не два по просьбе Тони пересказывал ему «Русалочку» Андерсена. Сперва Тони неприкрыто ржал над такой чушью, и Стив согласно усмехался в его мыслях, уже достаточно хорошо изучив характер своего нового знакомого. Теперь же Тони занялся тем, что кропотливо сравнивал русалочьи легенды и человеческую сказку, отыскивая правду во лжи и ложь — в правде. Он понял, почему Русалочка не могла говорить — преобразование не способно было настроить такой тонкий инструмент, как русалочьи связки, для полноценной работы с воздухом. Он понял, почему Русалочка не могла толком ходить: позвоночник, не приспособленный к передвижению на двух конечностях, наказывал её жестокой болью при каждом шаге.

Решить проблему с позвоночником, кстати, оказалось достаточно просто: Тони устроил себе в надводном гроте небольшой тренажёрный зал и — в своё удовольствие (и к невероятному смущению Стива) изучив имеющееся у него в распоряжении человеческое тело — принялся наращивать нужный мышечный корсет. Стив как-то от стыда съехидничал и предложил ему ещё и на питание одной икрой перейти. Тони заинтересовался, выспросил всё о белковой диете и, к ужасу Стива и с одобрения Ариэль, принял временный «икорный» налог. Потом сам же и успокаивал своё сокровище природными соотношениями выметанной икры и вылупившихся мальков.

С голосом получилось несколько сложнее. Ни у людей (что странно), ни у русалок (по понятным причинам) никаких искусственных связок не использовали. Тони плюнул и, решив не тратить время, пошёл путём варварских, но зато эффективных операций: призвав ко двору самых опытных осьминогов-хирургов, вшил себе в гортань речевой генератор, а чуть ниже, в средостение — питавший его арк-реактор. Заодно решилась проблема с самостоятельным участием в предстоящей войне: теперь Тони сам мог вести свой мобильный комплекс.

Оставалось одно.

«Стив? Стив!»

«Что случилось, Тони?»

«Что такое любовь?»

«Кхм... так просто это не объяснить. Скажи, кем ты больше всего дорожишь на свете?»

«Собой, конечно, что за глупый вопрос. Не будет меня в этом мире — и зачем он вообще нужен?»

«Так, логика понятна... а если исключая себя? Из других существ? Я уже понял, что ты сатрап, мизантроп, эгоист и социопат, но вдруг».

«Стив, если ты имеешь в виду человеческую страсть, то мы её не испытываем. Оплодотворение икры не требует влечения и последующего совокупления».

«Да нет же, я совсем о другом! Как же это... Помнишь, я рассказывал тебе про Пегги? Ты сможешь воспринять мои чувства к ней?»

«Это слишком больно... не хочу».

«Иначе, боюсь, я тебе не объясню. У тебя слишком иная мораль, нужные понятия тебе просто неведомы. А тебе это зачем, кстати?»

Тони, замолчав, принялся задумчиво водить острым когтем по груди Стива. Раньше он без лишних раздумий выдрал бы у него сердце и попробовал изучить его — все человеческие сказки в упор твердили, что любовь кроется именно там. Вдруг так бы получилось раскрыть секрет?

Но сейчас Тони не мог этого сделать. И не только потому, что ему не хотелось портить своё драгоценное сокровище, но и потому, что без него стало бы как-то... хуже? Не одиноко — властелину в любой момент готовы были составить компанию, не скучно — к его услугам всегда были все развлечения подводного мира. Но что-то явно было бы не так. 

«Тони? Что...»

Решившись, Тони надавил когтем чуть сильнее, выпустив целый десяток капель, и одну за другой слизнул их. Перед глазами возникла милая, сильная, упрямая, настойчивая, любимая... но не им... погибшая в бою... навсегда потерянная... Больно! Больно!

Тони прижался лбом к груди Стива, судорожно дыша. Он жалел о том, что узнал и почувствовал, хотя это и было необходимо для его плана.

Жалел о том, что испытал чужую любовь.

Жалел о том, что понял и принял свою.

***

Окинув прощальным взглядом свои так долго собиравшиеся богатства и редкости, Тони поднял Стива с перламутрового ложа и понёсся к поверхности, изо всех сил работая хвостом: он не мог рисковать своим главным сокровищем. Вынырнув, он убедился, что его расчёты верны: совсем рядом оказался борт огромной плавучей платформы. Не дав себе времени на раздумья, Тони припал к губам Стива в долгом поцелуе.

По мере того, как хвост превращался в ноги и сердце разгоняло холодную кровь, Тони жадно ловил отголоски мыслей просыпавшегося Стива: совсем скоро и это должно было стать ему недоступным. Там было... изумление, и радость, и удовольствие, и... и...

Оторвавшись от его губ, Тони, не сдержавшись, рассмеялся. Речевой генератор прошёл испытание на отлично, передав глубокий и искренний смех. 

Стив наконец открыл глаза и улыбнулся. Он провёл рукой по щеке Тони, и тот тут же поймал его ладонь и прижал к себе; как же это щедрое тепло добровольной ласки отличалось от тех скупых крох, которые Тони крал у Стива раньше!..

Стив, видимо, успел прочитать это ощущение, потому что обнял Тони и крепко прижал его к себе. Да и вовремя: Тони чуть не ушёл под воду, не сразу сообразив, как работать ногами, и только Стив помог ему удержаться на поверхности.

***

Фьюри не сразу поверил своему глазу. Прямо посреди моря рядом с бортом хэлликарьера вынырнули двое обнаженных мужчин, одним из которых был — опять же, если глаз не подводил — Стив Роджерс, пропавший десяток лет назад Капитан Америка; вынырнули и сразу принялись целоваться.

Вздохнув, Фьюри направил в их сторону спасательную шлюпку. Как бы то ни было, в предстоящем столкновении со скандинавским богом, предсказанном Джейн Фостер, Капитан Америка точно лишним не будет. А его неизвестный партнёр, если что, поможет его контролировать, лучших рычагов давления ещё не придумали...

Фьюри давно так не ошибался.


End file.
